Unapologetic
by Canadino
Summary: Lovers that were often flustered were often the ones who were most trustworthy and likely to stay in relationships.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

"Suck my dick," Imayoshi commanded, looking haughtily down at Sakurai who was kneeling and pushing the pole pads back into place in the equipment room, pointing expectantly at his crotch through the basketball uniform's mesh shorts. It was not so much a desire to vent out sexual frustrations or even to bully an underclassman. It wasn't that he was interested, and even if he was, Sakurai was hardly someone he considered attractive, as he did not often go for the shrinking violets in his class. But it was irritating, Sakurai's constant habit of apologizing, that he had put up with since the first year had joined the basketball club, and Sakurai's last apology – a frenzied train of _sorrys_ when Imayoshi made a comment that he had put the pole pads in the wrong place – that pushed him off the edge and he felt that a punishment was necessary.

Now he did not expected Sakurai to do any such thing. He envisioned the first year sputtering and turning a fierce shade of red before apologizing again and refusing adamantly before Imayoshi kicked him around a bit and returned to the court. But Sakurai had only looked back up at him tremblingly before scooting over and reaching out slowly and shakingly to pull his shorts down and Imayoshi was too surprised to say anything so he let Sakurai take him in his mouth and suck him off.

Sakurai was a novice at this sort of thing, Imayoshi noticed, wincing when he felt the slide of teeth, but he was unusually dedicated, taking him in deep for a first time and sucking carefully as if the slightest crude movement might somehow break Imayoshi's cock to pieces. Sakurai's face was red, as Imayoshi had predicted, but he was not crying and unusually unapologetic, licking a wet trail down Imayoshi's length while caressing his balls and giving him an uncharacteristically seductive look.

Imayoshi came all over Sakurai's face without so much as a warning and did not utter a sound of remorse when the first year cried out and backed away. He was impressed, he decided, panting from it all. In the list of Sakura's talents – cooking, shooting, apologizing – sucking cock was to be one of them.

[=]

His observations of Sakurai in the aftermath of the whole equipment room incident made Imayoshi suspicious and wondering if it was normal for Sakurai to give blowjobs to random people if he was acting so normally afterwards, participating in practice and stuttering and refusing to look him in the eye. Maybe Sakurai had already been giving the entire team blowjobs behind his back and he was just late to the party. It was weird and random if he called a group meeting and asked if anyone else had received a blowjob from Sakurai; not to mention that in the instance that only he had, he would be revealed and his position as captain would be questionable.

So Imayoshi decided to do an experiment. He would casually ask someone on the team to ask Sakurai for a blowjob, and this would be law because he was captain and he often told people to do weird things so it was nothing to be suspicious about. He considered Aomine, but as Aomine was also a first year and had considerable presence on the team, the results might cloud the truth.

"Kosuke, I need you to do something."

Kosuke had reacted as predicted, flushing and indignant, but caved when Imayoshi did not relent and called Sakurai out behind the gym. They returned very soon later, the both of them red in the face and Imayoshi concluded as Kosuke gave him a very nasty look that Sakurai probably did not go around giving free blowjobs to anyone who asked.

It made his second blowjob from Sakurai, one he ordered for after practice in the bathroom, much more satisfying.

[=]

The whole team began to notice when Imayoshi has Sakurai start carrying his things and following him around outside of practice, but they're not naturally curious people and were satiated when Imayoshi shrugged and said, "First years should know their place." This did not stop him from telling Kosuke off for trying to bully around Aomine (who didn't listen). But he did have Sakurai trail him holding his books and had the timid first year get his lunch.

"Walk home with me," Imayoshi said, and Sakurai stayed behind after practice until he was ready to go. Sakurai followed him home, shakily venturing his thoughts when asked and apologizing profusely when Imayoshi didn't reply.

"I saw you were talking with Aomine today for a while after practice," Imayoshi said, staring at Sakurai's back at his house, where he had more or less made Sakurai make him food before going home. They were in the same class, as first years, and Sakurai had been appointed as the team's Aomine manager during the day. "What were you discussing?"

"J-just some team stuff," Sakurai mumbled, and Imayoshi saw that his hands were trembling. He stared for a moment more before standing up and sauntering over to the kitchen, where Sakurai was shaking in front of the counter. "I-it wasn't anything more than that! S-sorry, I should have told…told you before…"

"I don't care what it is if it helps us win," Imayoshi said lowly, trapping Sakurai against the counter with his body. "Just remember who you go to outside the court, okay?"

Imayoshi did not end up eating but was just as satisfied with the handjob he gave Sakurai in the kitchen, hearing his name breathlessly on Sakurai's lips as the first year came.

[=]

Imayoshi took Sakurai's virginity in an alleyway near Touou, fucking him against the wall without qualm or shame. Sakurai's fingernails were dirty afterwards from scraping at the wall because Imayoshi is all about rough sex and he limped on his way home because it was his first time. But he did not accuse or blame Imayoshi, and surprisingly was not sorry about anything.

This was a surprising turn of events, Imayoshi thought. It seemed that the things Sakurai was most confident about was his shots and feeling good. He decided to test this by fucking Sakurai hard before practice, and while the first year's shots were somewhat affected, he apologized less with a heightened sense of focus.

Imayoshi read somewhere that lovers that were often flustered were often the ones who were most trustworthy and likely to stay in relationships. And what better way to secure Sakurai's ability than to completely monopolize him. From the way Sakurai turned dependently to him and took a place by his side, Imayoshi was pleased to say that he had found a worthy first year member of the team.

[=]

Sakurai was only satisfied because it had all gone according to plan.


End file.
